Erreur sur le sexe !
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 49] ... C’est des choses qui arrive... Parfois cela arrive dés la naissance, voir même avant celleci... Duo en est la preuve vivante... YAOI


Titre : **Erreur sur le sexe !**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 49) …

_Bêta, Noan :_

_J'adore la fin!!!  
Et le milieu….  
Et le début aussi !!  
Le sujet est banal au possible mais qu'est-ce que c'est drôle!! Et mignon !!  
Sur ce, à une prochain fois!!_

_Bonne lecture._

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit 29 mars 2007.__  
__Mise en ligne le mardi 3 avril 2007 à 10h30._

Que vous dire… Rien, je vous laisse le loisir de découvrir ce texte par vous même.  
Merci à mes neurones de m'avoir aider dans l'inspiration une fois de plus pour le début de ce texte.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et Bisou,  
**_Catirella_**

_Message rajouter le 03/04/07 pour Noan après sa note_ : OUUUUUUUUUUUUINNNNNNNNNNNN, c'est pas banal !!! Bon OK c'est pas faut non plus, Snif… Cat

◈

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court.**

◈ … ◈

◈ 〰 Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! 〰 ◈

**NOTE(S)**

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE à Tsuki-no-Shinigami.**

J'ai eu comme un flash samedi 31 en me levant et mes neurones ont du se dire "Au punaise il faut qu je rajoute le mot pour **Tsuki**, sinon la bakette que je suis vas oublier mardi. "  
Je ne t'ai pas écrit de texte, mais je te dédicace celui-ci comme cadeau d'anniversaire.  
**BISOUS à toi,** **_Cat _**

**Et…**

Ce sera la dernière correction de **Noan** pour mes OS du mardi en attendant qu'elle ait de nouveau le net.  
Comme certains l'aurons sûrement compris sa bêta _**Siashini**_ a bien voulu la remplacer le temps de son absence.

-

_Pour celles qui n'auraient pas vu ma note dans mes deux derniers textes, je serais indisponible pendant près de deux mois à cause d'un déménagement à l'étranger ( C'est long ce genre de connerie !!)  
Bref, je vous dis donc à bientôt.  
Kisu.  
Noan_

Merci à vous et Biz,  
**Catirella**

◈

◇ **Merci à Noan pour cette correction. **◇

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 48 de mardi dernier et juste au cas où..._

" Merci à... **mini pouce06** - **MiSs ShInIgAmI** - **cristalsky** - **caro06** - **Dame Emma** - **kela** - **lisou52** - **Nathydemon** - **Blacky-Angel Shinigami** - **Shana** - **L'ange gardien** - **haevenly** - **zashikiwarashi** - **maNatsu** - **Ariane Malfoy Shinigami** - **nagoyaka** - **Moonfree** - **Iroko** - **Shad'y -ou JustShadows-** - **Yami Sheina** - **mimi** - **Dyneen** et **marnie02**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons où qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

◈

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Erreur sur le sexe !**

**

* * *

**

Je crois que depuis toujours on s'est trompé sur mon sexe.

La première fois fut quelques mois avant que je vienne au monde.

_**« Vous aller avoir une magnifique petite fille. Elle suce déjà son pouce dans votre ventre. »**_

Et bien… La magnifique petite fille, fut en fait un sublime petit garçon. Mais avec des atouts très efféminés il faut le reconnaître. J'en ai moi même convenu lorsque j'ai vu les photos prises par mon père à ma naissance, ce que je portais aussi accentuait hélas pour moi ce moment de non doute.

Du coup bien sûr ils n'avaient pas prévu de prénom de garçon, persuadés d'avoir une petite fille. Qu'ils auraient du normalement appeler, **Duline**.

Papa n'arrêtait pas de dire **_« Du Du Du… »_** inlassablement en cherchant un semblant de prénom au masculin proche de celui choisi 5 mois plutôt. Et maman me regardant avec un grand sourire, cria à mon père d'un coup : **_« Ooooooh, regarde comme le rose lui va si bien avec la couleur de ses yeux. Il est tellement mignon notre bébé. »_**

Mon père, allez savoir pourquoi associa le **Du** au **O** de ma mère et je me suis retrouvé avec un prénom tel que **Duo** vêtu tout de rose.

Aujourd'hui à 20 ans, croyez moi, j'ai en horreur cette couleur.

Toute ma famille a cru des années que le bébé tout en rose dans les bras de maman à la maternité était une petite fille du nom de Duo.

Vers 4 ans, j'ai sorti mon zizi comme un grand garçon et j'ai fait pipi le long d'un arbre en plein pique-nique familial. Après… Tout fier de moi d'avoir réussi sans m'en mettre partout, j'ai regardé mes parents avec un immense sourire. Ils étaient très fiers de moi, par contre tous les autres de la famille me regardaient bizarrement. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi à cette époque, mais une chose est sûr… Au Noël qui suivit, j'ai eu droit à autre chose que des poupées et de la dînette par le père Noël, chez tous les autres.

Ce fut l'un de mes plus beaux Noël lorsque j'étais petit.

J'ai grandi le plus normalement du monde, sinon. Hormis mes cheveux que maman n'avait pu se résoudre à me faire couper. Il était trop beau, disait t'elle et je fus le premier petit garçon de 5 ans américain… Du moins pour moi ! … Sans origine indienne à porter une natte qui me tombait jusqu'au dessus des fesses.

Là encore tous me prirent pour une fille, même avec mon pull bleu clair tricoté par maman.

J'ai boudé les bras croisés une bonne partie de cette première journée d'école. J'ai aussi rencontré mon meilleur ami ce jour là.

Un petit garçon blond comme je n'en avais jamais vu hormis peut être ceux de maman, qui m'a fait un immense sourire auquel je n'ai pu que répondre.

Lui aussi m'a pris pour une fille, mais il a vite compris son erreur lorsqu'il a voulu m'embrasser et qu'il a atterri les fesses sur le sol de la classe après que je l'ai repoussé. C'est qu'il était vachement avancé le Quatre à 5 ans. Faut dire qu'entouré que de femmes chez lui il était à bonne école.

Sauf que le Quatre à 13 ans a découvert qu'il était gay de chez gay.

Moi je m'en suis rendu compte 2 ans avant lui en sport. Du moins j'ai eu la confirmation à mes interrogations.

J'avais eu la chance d'avoir eu un test à la fin de la première heure de cours à mon arrivé au collège.

Toujours bien sûr à cause de cette confusion de sexe.

J'avoue que je l'ai laissé me donner mon premier vrai baiser. Par contre, il m'a collé un pain lorsque je lui ai annoncé son erreur. C'est pas de ma faute non plus, s'il a pas vu que je n'était pas une fille.

J'ai adoré son baiser. J'avais déjà essayé avec des filles en primaire mais rien. Aucune sensation, le néant total niveau frisson et accélération du rythme cardiaque. J'aurais embrassé ma grand-mère que cela n'aurait pas été pire. Hormis le parfum ! Mamie a la main lourde sur l'eau de cologne.

Arrivé au lycée, j'ai eu la chance de retrouver mon Quatre. J'ai aussi eu mon premier coup de cœur et ma première déception sentimental.

Trowa était beau, très beau. Un an de plus que nous mais Dieu qu'il était attirant. Le souci c'est qu'il avait craqué sur Quatre et non sur moi. J'ai pleuré comme une fille durant tout le week-end qui suivit.

Bon déjà, lui aussi m'avait pris pour une fille et m'a rembarré direct lorsque je suis venu lui dire que j'en pinçais pour lui.

J'avais déjà la honte de ma démarche, mais encore plus lorsqu'il m'a envoyé balader et demander si mon copain avait une ou un petit ami. J'ai eu envie de pleurer direct, mais les garçons ne pleurent pas ou alors ils attendent d'être seul ou encore mieux, sous la douche.

J'ai ravalé ma fierté et je l'ai présenté à Quatre. J'ai vu les 2 yeux verts de Trowa 3 semaines plus tard à la piscine du lycée lorsqu'il m'a vu arriver en maillot de bain.

Il n'avait toujours pas compris avant cela que j'étais un garçon et me dit que j'étais pas mal du tout à bien y regarder.

Ce jour là j'ai eu des envies de noyade, mais aussi de couper ma natte qui maintenant m'arrive en dessous des fesses.

Quatre et Trowa formèrent un couple magnifique. Encore aujourd'hui à la Fac.

Moi !

J'ai toujours les cheveux longs, je ressemble toujours à une fille, sauf debout car je mesure quand même 1 mètre 80 pour 72 kilos de muscles et je suis seul de chez seul.

Aujourd'hui il fait beau.

Alors je me suis éclipsé de la bibliothèque pour profiter du soleil. Je végète, allongé sur l'herbe le nez en l'air dans l'espoir de haler ma peau trop blanche après ces mois d'hiver. C'était sans compter sur un ballon de foot que je viens de me prendre en pleine tête fort heureusement avec modération, forte modération tout de même.

-

La réaction de Duo après l'impact fut immédiat et il porta ses mains à sa tête après s'être redressé en position assise, car mine de rien cela lui faisait vachement mal.

- Ça va mademoiselle ?

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, merci.

- Hn ?

- Hein ! Quoi ? Je vais me taper une migraine en plus. Tiens ! Je vais avoir un mal qu'ont les filles quand elles sont leurs règles parfois ! Ou l'excuse bidon quand elles ne veulent pas coucher. Perso je m'en tape je suis gay. Ça va ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme cela ?

- Vous êtes un garçon ?

Duo fit mine de réfléchir intensément.

- Heuuuuuuuuuuuu OUI. Je fait pipi comme eux et c'est ce qui est indiqué sur mon acte de naissance. Et je n'ai que 20 ans alors le " vous " tu peux oublier.

Duo lui sourit, puis grimaça en se frottant le crâne.

- Je pense que tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie du campus.

- Il faudrait que je sache où elle se trouve, je fuis ces lieux comme la peste.

- _HEERO TU VIENS FINIR LA PARTIE OU PAS ?_

- Ah ! Tu es attendu.

- Hn… NON FINISSEZ SANS MOI.

- _OK_

- Aller viens, je sais où elle se trouve, je vais t'y accompagner. De plus c'est de ma faute, j'ai mal visé.

Duo prit la main qui lui était tendu et se releva, puis épousseta son jean noir. Heero sourit.

- Oui là en effet tu es un homme.

- Tu en doutais encore ?

Heero pouffa.

- Non. Ta voix est plus grave que la gente féminine… Mais…

- Oui ?

- Tes cheveux sont magnifiques et toi plus encore. Heero Yuy en 4ème année de math sup.

- Duo Maxwell 3ème année de physique.

- Ravi de te rencontrer Duo, dommage de ne pas l'avoir fait plutôt.

Duo rougit un peu plus et cela n'était pas du au coup de soleil qu'il aurait bien aimé prendre. La douleur hélas rappela à l'ordre Duo qui grimaça à nouveau. Heero l'accompagna comme promis à l'infirmerie et resta avec lui le temps qu'il soit ausculté par le médecin du campus.

Duo eut sa première migraine et remercia Dieu de ne pas avoir ses règles tous les mois. Certes toutes les femmes n'ont pas mal à la tête mais il y avait aussi les douleurs dans le ventre, qui devaient faire mal, car Duo se rappelait des grimaces de sa cousine Hilde avec ses bras de plaqués sur celui-ci lorsqu'elle était indisposée.

Heero raccompagna Duo devant sa porte de chambre qu'il partageait avec un certain Zechs. Ils le croisèrent alors que celui-ci sortait de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Duo. Heero souleva un sourcil à la vision du bel apollon blond aux yeux bleu.

- Il est très beau ton colocataire.

- Ah… Oui, mais je crois qu'il est hétéro.

Duo fit un peu la moue en répondant cela, ce qui n'échappa pas à Heero qui sourit en coin.

- Hn. Tant mieux pour lui de toute façon, ce n'est pas mon type.

- Ah. Excuse moi, mais j'ai terriblement mal à la tête je vais aller m'allonger. Merci pour l'infirmerie.

- De rien et prend tes comprimés pour ta tête dans 4 heures.

- Si j'y pense. Au revoir Heero.

Duo allait fermer la porte…

- ATTENDS.

- Oui ?

- On peut se revoir, enfin si je suis un peu ton type.

Duo malgré son mal de crâne sourit comme jamais.

- Oui. Oui tu es plus que mon type. Quatre va pas en croire ses yeux lorsqu'il te verra.

- Quatre ?

- Mon meilleur ami. Trowa non plus remarque.

Au levé de sourcils d'Heero, Duo comprit l'interrogation de celui-ci.

- Le petit ami de mon meilleur ami. Hummmmmmmmmmm…

Duo lui fronça les siens de sourcils sous la douleur, les comprimés pris à l'infirmerie ne faisaient pas encore effet.

- Cela te lance ?

- Oui. Ils sont en plomb les ballons de foot ?

Heero rigola

- Non mais c'est tout comme. Je peux te faire un massage des tempes, cela calmera un peu ta migraine.

- Tu es sûr ou c'est uniquement dans le but de me draguer ?

- Les deux.

- Au moins tu es direct.

15 minutes plus tard Duo ronronnait sans sans rendre compte sous les doigts d'Heero. Duo ayant moins mal s'endormit contre le torse de son masseur de tempes. Celui-ci le garda dans ses bras en continua de lui masser le côté où Duo eut l'impact du ballon. Lui-même allongé sur le lit de Duo. Duo d'ailleurs avait une belle marque rouge encore bien visible.

Heero allait réveiller Duo doucement pour qu'il prenne ses comprimés surtout qu'il allait être 19 heures, au moment où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec force en grand suivit d'un hurlement qui fit sursauter Duo en le réveillant, ainsi que son mal de tête.

- DUO C'EST L'HEURE DE DÎNER LA SIESTE EST FINI… ? … Vous êtes qui ? Duo ça ne va pas ?

- Quatre ne crie plus comme cela. Oh j'ai mal qu'on m'achève, je ne me moquerais plus jamais d'une personne qui a mal au crâne.

- Tiens prend tes comprimés. Heureusement qu'elle t'a donné la boite.

Duo prit la bouteille d'eau qu'Heero lui avait gentiment ouvert et avala les deux comprimés qui hélas n'allaient pas agire de suite.

- Duo que t'est-il arrivé ?

Quatre s'était rapproché et regardait Heero avec intérêt.

- C'est ma faute, je lui ai envoyé un ballon de foot en pleine tête.

- **Vous êtes malade !** Duo tu as passé une radio ?

- Non Quatre. Steuplaît arrête de crier.

- Excuse moi. Je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes ?

- Quatre.

- Trowa ne t'en mêle pas.

Trowa soupira et regarda d'un air désolé Heero.

- Je suis en 4ème années, math sup, Heero Yuy.

- J'ai déjà entendu ton nom quelque part !

Quatre regarda son amant les sourcils froncés.

- Ah oui ! On peut savoir où ?

Trowa fusilla Quatre qui comprit que là il poussait un peu loin le bouchon.

- Désolé.

- Hum. Moi c'est Trowa Barton et la tornade blonde Quatre Winner. Duo tu viens dîner ou tu préfères rester allongé ?

- Je n'ai pas très faim mais l'air frais me fera du bien, je pense.

- Heero tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Quatre regarda Trowa, puis Heero et pour finir Duo qui avait les yeux brillants en attendant la réponse d'Heero à l'invitation de Trowa. Quatre venait de comprendre ce que son amant avait vu de suite.

Duo en pinçait pour Heero et cela semblait réciproque.

- Tu veux bien de moi ?

- Oui, je veux bien de toi mais promets moi de me refaire un massage, car franchement cela m'a fait un bien fou avant que Quatre ne débarque en hurlant.

Duo avait fini en regardant son meilleur ami les sourcils grondeurs.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Duo.

- Heureusement que Zechs n'était pas avec une fille en train de s'envoyer en l'air.

Quatre et Trowa ouvrirent de grands yeux et eurent un flash de l'image en question.

- T'imagines qu'il ramène la nouvelle toujours vêtue de rose, toi qui as en horreur cette couleur.

Duo, aidé d'Heero venait de se redresser de son lit.

- Aucun risque qu'il couche avec Réléna.

- Ah oui et pourquoi mon cher Duo.

Duo se rapprocha de son meilleur ami et lui fit un sourire en coin.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est sa petite sœur.

- Heu ! Ils n'ont pas le même nom de famille !

- Et alors. Lui porte le nom de sa mère et elle de son père.

- Comment tu sais cela Duo ?

- Cela fait quand même plus de 2 ans que je suis avec lui Quatre. Enfin dans la même chambre quoi.

Quatre eut un rictus qui approuvait ce que venait de lui dire son ami.

- Oui c'est vrai, j'ai tendance à oublier la chance que j'ai.

- Chance !

- Je suis en 4ème année de fac comme toi et Quatre en 3ème année mais nous avons pu être dans la même chambre lorsqu'il est arrivé.

- En effet c'est de la chance. Le doyen fait rarement ce genre de faveur.

- PUTAIN.

- **Quoi ?**

Quatre, Duo et même Heero avaient posé cette question à Trowa en même temps.

- Yuy comme le doyen.

Duo fut le plus rapide mais cela lui valu une fulgurante douleur à la tête.

- Hummm, tu es parent avec le doyen ?

- C'est mon père.

- **…**

Blanc des trois garçons.

- Je vois. Encore désolé pour le ballon Duo.

- NON ne pars pas.

Duo posa son front sur l'épaule d'Heero.

- Excuse moi j'ai eu les neurones bloqués par l'information. Je m'en fiche de qui est ton père. Les nôtres n'ont rien à envier au tiens crois moi.

- Hn ?

- On t'expliquera cela en dînant moi je commence à avoir faim.

Trowa sourit à son amant et il ouvrit la porte. Duo collé à Heero se laissa guider vers la sortie de sa propre chambre. Heero referma celle-ci.

- Je suis très heureux que tu ne sois pas une fille Duo.

- Moi aussi.

Heero lui caressa la joue du revers de la main et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Duo savoura ce premier contact aussi fugace qu'il fut. Puis ils rejoignirent le couple qui les attendait pour aller se restaurer.

- J'aimerai beaucoup voir une photo de toi bébé.

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Vaux mieux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'étais censé être une fille.

- Et ?

- J'ai été habillé en rose jusqu'à mes trois mois. Voir plus car même ma famille n'a pas lu le faire-part de naissance. Ils se sont arrêtés à la photo que mes parents leur avaient joint. Tous leur ont offert des vêtements roses.

Heero sourit.

- C'est pour cela que tu as les cheveux si long ?

- Je n'en sais rien en fait. Ma mère n'a pas voulu me les faire couper lorsque j'ai du entrer à l'école et ensuite c'est moi qui n'ais plus voulu qu'on me les coupe. Ils font partis de moi, de ma personnalité. C'est sûr que si je les coupais courts, il n'y aurait plus d'erreur sur mon sexe.

- Ne songe même pas à couper tes cheveux, je te l'interdis.

- Vraiment !

- Vraiment. J'ai une confidence à te faire.

- Quoi ?

- Le ballon ce n'est pas moi qui te l'ai envoyé en pleine tête mais une fille qui s'est carapaté aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Duo regarda Heero avec étonnement.

- Pourquoi a t'elle fait cela ?

- Je crois qu'elle aussi a fait une erreur sur ton physique et a vu en toi une concurrente potentielle.

Duo soupira.

- Mais grâce à cette fille… J'ai eu la chance de te rencontrer et j'en suis très heureux.

- Fait bobo quand même la rencontre.

Heero rigola et embrassa Duo sur le front.

- Bobo.

- Je vais prendre soin de toi, si tu mi autorises ?

- Autorisation accordée.

Duo pour la première fois en plus de 2 ans découcha de sa chambre ce soir là. Et ce fit sans le vouloir une ennemie de vue en la personne de Réléna, qui avait des vus sur Heero et crut qu'il était entrain d'embrasser une fille qui devait faire du basket tellement elle était grande.

Duo remercia mentalement Heero de lui avoir dénatté les cheveux, car elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Zechs faisait quand même la taille d'Heero et Heero était loin d'être petit. Il était d'ailleurs de la même taille que Trowa soit 1 mètre 89.

Le lendemain des rumeurs couraient sur le campus qu'une fille très grande avec de très longs cheveux avait embrassé le fils du doyen.

Lorsque cela arriva aux oreilles du père d'Heero, il leva un sourcil.

- Il doit y avoir une erreur sur le sexe !

**FIN  
du  
XLIX**

Tadam…  
J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussie à finir cet OS ! C'est que je ne savais pas comment clore celui-ci. Ben… C'est pas génial mais cela résume bien le titre non ?  
Mon passage préférer, lorsque Duo fait pipi à 4 ans et démontrer qu'il est bel et bien un petit garçon.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai rigoler en écrivant cella et imaginer Duo petit avec une mini natte, tout fière de lui d'avoir réussi sa petite affaire comme un grand.

Faut pas chercher à comprendre, moi je cherche plus depuis déjà longtemps.

Gros BISOUS et à mardi prochain normalement ou dans 15 jours.

_**Catirella **_

◈

* * *

◈ … **_Une ptite review svouplez ? _**↓ 


End file.
